


The Obligatory Bar Scene

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: AU: Contemporary, Bets and Wagers, Community: trope_bingo, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Tieria didn’t know why he’d agreed to go to the bachelorette party. He wasn’t a big fan of bars or drinking, and the party was meant to be all bar-hopping. He did love Feldt, for all that she sometimes annoyed him, but when she’d asked him to come along, he really ought to have said “no.”





	The Obligatory Bar Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts).



> Because no one should be without new fic for their pairing. <3
> 
>  **This just in** : completely epic gift fail. Because I'm that cool. orz

Tieria didn’t know why he’d agreed to go to the bachelorette party. He wasn’t a big fan of bars or drinking, and the party was meant to be all bar-hopping. He did love Feldt, for all that she sometimes annoyed him, but when she’d asked him to come along, he really ought to have said “no.”

But he hadn’t, so there he was, sitting at the bar and nursing a candy apple martini he’d been forced to order, all the while trying to put off going back to the girls’ table in the back. If he had just five more minutes to himself, he’d probably be able to handle the rest of the night’s screaming.

Just five more minutes.

“Hey.”

Tieria counted down from five before he looked up, throwing on his best “I will destroy you” face. “Yes?” Tieria asked, meeting the eyes of the man leaning against the bar next to his stool.

The man gave Tieria a jaw-cracking smile before putting out his hand, apparently not put off at all. “I’m Neil,” he said, leaving his hand where Tieria could easily take it.

Tieria didn’t. He left the man’s hand floating in front of him. “Good on you,” he said, pushing as much disdain into his voice as he could manage. 

The man -- Neil -- chuckled, letting his hand drop. “I thought I’d come say hello,” Neil continued, sliding his hands into his pockets and shrugging. 

“And now you have,” Tieria said, sending a significant look over Neil’s shoulder. 

“Well,” Neil said, pulling his hands back out of his pockets and straightening his stance, “if this is my only hello, I might as well make it worth it.”

Tieria opened his mouth to tell Neil just how much he _didn’t care_ , but didn’t manage it before Neil had slipped a hand into his hair and pressed their mouths together. 

He didn’t take advantage of Tieria’s open mouth, but rather pressed a firm kiss to Tieria’s lower lip, then a soft, open-mouthed kiss before backing off. When Tieria had finally gathered himself, Neil was standing a few inches away, smiling widely.

“What--” Tieria started, then stopped. He counted down from five. “All right, you’ve had your fun, go collect on whatever bet you took before I call to have you removed.”

Neil raised an eyebrow at him. “Who said anything about a bet?”

Rolling his eyes, Tieria gestured to the table of young men over Neil’s shoulder, all of whom hooted when they realized Tieria had noticed them. “Your gallery implied it.”

Neil glanced over his shoulder, then back to Tieria. “Ah,” he said. He paused for a moment, then continued, “Would you like to know what the bet was?”

“Whether or not you could get me to kiss you?” Tieria intoned dryly.

Neil’s grin split impossibly wider. “Whether or not you’d throw your drink in my face if I did.”

Tieria narrowed his eyes. “So the kissing was presumed,” he said, giving Neil his first glance up and down. “Arrogant.”

“Sure,” Neil said, shrugging. The smile stayed on his face as he pulled a smooth, white card out of his pocket. “But I’m still dry and standing.” He set the card on the bar next to Tieria’s drink, then pivoted to step backward, toward his friends. “And you’re going to call me.”

“I am,” Tieria deadpanned, raising his eyebrows as Neil took another step backward. 

Neil winked and said, “You are,” before turning and walking away, rejoining his friends who pounded on his back and shoulders.

Tieria let himself watch for a few more seconds before he said, “We’ll see,” and turned to swipe both his drink and the card from the bar.


End file.
